1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium for diluting and preserving poultry semen without critical loss in viability and more particularly to a medium for extending the useful life of poultry semen.
2. Description of the Art
A number of turkey semen diluents are commercially available and used by producers to extend semen (Calif. Agric., Aug. 15, 1970; Poultry Sci. 56, 1054-1056, 1977). A number of synthetic solutions that extend as well as aid in preservation of chicken semen have been formulated and tested (J. Reprod. Fert. 13, 571-575, 1967, J. Reprod. Fert. 57: 149-155, 1979; Poultry Sci. 56, 1443-1446, 1977). Researchers have concluded that chicken and turkey spermatozoa retain their full fertilizing ability in media having wide ranges in both osmolarity (.DELTA., 0.455.degree. to 0.736.degree. C.) and pH level (6.0 to 8.0), Beltsville Symposium in Agricultural Research No. 3, Animal Reproduction, 1979, Chapter 12, pg. 161.